information_for_nz_studentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Information for NZ students Wiki
Welcome to the Information for NZ students Wiki This wiki was started by a few students in New Zealand as a community project, and its aim is to provide a concentrated source of information for students' revision/study. Because of the limits of our current knowledge (we are in year 10 as of 2018), we may be less able to include information of a very high level... Feel free to edit/correct anything, and (if it's even possible) have fun studying! General Reccomendations Here are some of the things we generally reccomend to go to for help with stuff. * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page : Frowned upon by many teachers as 'not credible' and 'editable by anyone', we think that Wikipedia is actually probably the best source of information on the Internet. Its huge amount of contributors means that the page you see will probably have been the culmination of the works of many people. Since it actually features a 'History' section where one can check what's been changed and undo these changes, the countless checks done on the truely important and popular pages (sometimes on a daily basis) ensure that the information shown is of a very high standard, not to mention absolutely accurate. We often read the Wikipedia page of something to start off our research. * https://www.nzqa.govt.nz/ : Official government website! Simply search up the name of any achievement standard, and you can find past papers with example answers, mark schemes and more! Note, however, that no 'lessons' on a subject is given on this site, which makes the site really only good for revision. Seems to be most useful if you are semi-confident with the knowledge, but just somehow still paranoid, or just want to see what the questions will be like. A favourite for study days one day before the exam when we bunch up in the library and play hearthstone do past papers. * https://www.khanacademy.org/ : You'll find this a lot in our 'Helpful Links' sections, since it is simply that useful. It is a non-profit education organization with no sign-up required, (although if you do want to record your progress, you can sign up for free) with lessons and practice for most anything in any subject. * https://nz.ixl.com/ : Widely used by our teachers, ixl has a bunch of tasks you can do for practice in many subjects. Unfortunately your school needs to have a subscription to this in order for you to use it, but you can get a free 30-day trial. The scoring system is, unfortunately, notoriously bad in that it requires you to get many questions correct in a row in order to get a full score, with just a single wrong answer setting you back around 10 correct ones. * https://www.nobraintoosmall.co.nz/ : Great science revision for NCEA students. Has different resources for each achievement standard, but may be confusing at times? * https://www.sparknotes.com/ : Here, you can find analysis, quizzes and sometimes even the origional text on a lot of literature on the English curriculum. This is quite a big help when it comes to essay-writing, which you'll be doing a lot of... It even has reccomended places to buy copies of the books in question! * Your Library: Although you may find that the library is a much less efficient way of getting information, it is always useful to add 'books' as a type of source in your bibliography. You can borrow books when you go to the library in class, or to do research on your computer at breaktime (depending on your school's library) in order to solve laziness :) Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Statistics